1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electrostatic discharge protection of integrated circuits and, in particular, to insulated gate bipolar transistors for electrostatic discharge protection of integrated circuits.
2. The Related Art
A problem in designing integrated circuits is dealing with electrostatic discharge (ESD), which is caused by static electricity built up by the human body and machines that handle integrated circuits. The static electricity is discharged into the integrated circuit upon contact or close proximity with the integrated circuit. Static electricity follows any discharge path to alleviate the high electron build-up or deficiency. When an ESD sensitive device, such as an integrated circuit, becomes part of the discharge path, or is brought within the bounds of an electrostatic field, the sensitive integrated circuit can be permanently damaged.
ESD destruction of metal-oxide silicon field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices occurs when the gate-to-source or gate-to-drain voltage is high enough to arc across the gate dielectric of a transistor device. The arc bums a microscopic hole in the gate oxide, which permanently destroys the MOSFET. Like any capacitor, the gate of a MOSFET must be supplied with a finite charge to reach a particular voltage. Larger MOSFETs have greater capacitance and are therefore less susceptible to ESD than are smaller MOSFETs. Typically, an immediate failure will not occur until the gate-to-source or gate-to-drain voltage exceeds the dielectric breakdown voltage by two to three times the rated maximum voltage of the gate oxide. The voltages required to induce ESD damage in some transistors can be as high as thousands of volts or as low as 50 volts, depending upon the oxide thickness.
Electrostatic fields can also destroy power MOSFETs by corona discharge. The failure mode is caused by ESD, but the effect is caused by placing the unprotected gate of the MOSFET in a corona discharge path. Corona discharge is caused by a positively or negatively charged surface discharging into small ionic molecules in the air.
When designing an integrated circuit, a voltage rating is selected for the pad connecting a node in the circuit. The rating is the maximum voltage that the integrated circuit or pad is designed to withstand without causing damage. ESD protection circuits are generally designed to protect integrated circuits or pads from voltages above the rating for the integrated circuit or housing.
Automotive applications, for example, demand robust protection (typically 8 kV to 25 kV human body model on a system level) against the threat of ESD or other transient pulses, such as load dump. General applications typically require protection at a minimum of 2,000 volts. Unfortunately, many power MOSFET device designs are unable to meet this requirement.
Therefore, there exists a need to effectively protect circuits from the effects of ESD both cost effectively and efficiently.